ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry crossover movie ideas
Already been done #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring #Tom and Jerry: Blast Off To Mars #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes #Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest #Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Possibilities #Tom and Jerry: A Series of Unfortunate Events #Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter #Tom and Jerry vs Gremlins #Tom and Jerry and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Tom and Jerry in West Side Story #Tom and Jerry Meet Ozma in Oz #Tom and Jerry Meet Scooby-Doo! #Tom and Jerry Meet the Rugrats #Tom and Jerry in Inkheart #Tom and Jerry Meet The Harlem Globetrotters #Tom and Jerry on the Orient Express #Tom and Jerry Meet Penelope Pitstop #Tom and Jerry on the Oregon Trail #Tom and Jerry & The Legend of Sleepy Hollow #Tom and Jerry Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde #Tom and Jerry's Arabian Nights (Aladdin) #Tom and Jerry Meet Matilda #Tom and Jerry Meet the BFG #Tom and Jerry & The Little Mermaid #Tom and Jerry & The Karate Kid #Tom and Jerry Meet Martin Luther King #Tom and Jerry Meet Don Quixote #Tom and Jerry on Noah's Ark #Tom and Jerry & the Chronicles of Narnia #Tom and Jerry Meet Paul Bunyan #Tom and Jerry & the Titanic #Tom and Jerry Meet The Beatles #Tom and Jerry Meet Johnny Appleseed #Tom and Jerry: WWE Grand Smackdown #Tom and Jerry Meet George Washington #Tom and Jerry on the Mayflower #Tom and Jerry in The Sound of Music #Tom and Jerry Meet Madeline #Tom and Jerry Meet Heidi #Tom and Jerry in Swiss Family Robinson #Tom and Jerry Meet King Arthur and His Knights #Tom and Jerry Dream of Jeannie #Tom and Jerry Meet Billy the Kid #Tom and Jerry Meet Percy Jackson #Tom and Jerry Meet Joan of Arc #Tom and Jerry Meet Christopher Columbus #Tom and Jerry Meet Thumbelina #Tom and Jerry Meet Romeo and Juliet #Tom and Jerry Meet Jonah #Tom and Jerry & the Forty Thieves #Tom and Jerry Meet Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Tom and Jerry: A Christmas Carol #Tom and Jerry Meet Superman #Tom and Jerry Meet Beethoven #Tom and Jerry in The Garden of Eden #Tom and Jerry in Great Expectations #Tom and Jerry Meet Pippi Longstocking #Tom and Jerry in a Midsummer Night's Dream #Tom and Jerry & The Sleeping Beauty #Tom and Jerry in The Jungle Book #Tom and Jerry Meet Huckleberry Finn #Tom and Jerry in The Wild, Wild West #Tom and Jerry Meet the Little Drummer Boy #Tom and Jerry in a Tale of Two Cities #Tom and Jerry Meet Batman #Tom and Jerry Meet Horrid Henry #Tom and Jerry in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea #Tom and Jerry Meet Anne of Green Gables #Tom and Jerry Meet Snow White #Tom and Jerry in Viva Las Vegas #Tom and Jerry in Dungeons and Dragons #Tom and Jerry Meet Cinderella #Tom and Jerry & The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo #Tom and Jerry and the Mask of Zorro #Tom and Jerry & The Hobbit #Tom and Jerry Meet Tarzan #Tom and Jerry: Around The World in 80 Days #Tom and Jerry in Indonesia #Tom and Jerry Meet Rapunzel #Tom and Jerry: It's a Wonderful Life #Tom and Jerry Meet Peter Pan #Tom and Jerry in Swan Lake #Tom and Jerry's White Christmas #Tom and Jerry Meet Little Orphan Annie #Tom and Jerry & The Snow Queen #Tom and Jerry & The Last Unicorn #Tom and Jerry's Adventures in Wonderland #Tom and Jerry On Treasure Island #Tom and Jerry & Oliver Twist #Tom and Jerry in The War of the Worlds #Tom and Jerry Meet Calamity Jane #Tom and Jerry in Toyland #Tom and Jerry & The Water Horse #Tom and Jerry Meet The Count of Monte Cristo #Tom and Jerry & The Man in the Iron Mask #Tom and Jerry Meet The Three Musketeers #Tom and Jerry Meet Dracula #Tom and Jerry Meet the Angry Birds #Tom and Jerry Meet Sonic the Hedgehog #Tom and Jerry in Minecraft #Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Hall of Fame #Tom and Jerry Meet Rocky Balboa #Tom and Jerry: Adventures in Cartoon Land #Tom and Jerry & The Phantom of the Opera #Tom and Jerry in the Multiverse #Tom and Jerry & Rikki-Tikki-Tavi #Tom and Jerry in the Hunger Games #Tom and Jerry & Pinocchio #Tom and Jerry go G-Major #Tom and Jerry & The Conjuring #Tom and Jerry: Kitchen of Justice #Tom and Jerry: Yu-Gi-Oh Pals! #Tom and Jerry and The Crucible Tom and Jerry can take these crossovers and movies anymore. Category:Ideas Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers